


feels so good being bad

by otxcon



Category: KC (original work)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otxcon/pseuds/otxcon
Summary: hi, AO3!! (*ﾟ∇ﾟ)ﾉ this is my first fic, so i hope it’s alright... i’ve tried my best to capture the characters’ spirit! I hope you enjoy!! ٩( ๑^ ꇴ ^)۶





	feels so good being bad

**Author's Note:**

> hi, AO3!! (*ﾟ∇ﾟ)ﾉ this is my first fic, so i hope it’s alright... i’ve tried my best to capture the characters’ spirit! I hope you enjoy!! ٩( ๑^ ꇴ ^)۶

“Dude, that’s pretty gay.”  
You’re together in his run-down apartment. The place is practically falling apart, empty beer bottles strewn about like they came with the place. The only thing remotely new is the futon you two currently sit on. His laugh catches you off guard: it’s deep and surprisingly genuine. Wait - had he ever laughed in front of you before? For some odd reason, you can’t remember...  
“Haha, I guess so... yeah we gay, keep scrolling!”  
You retort with one of the many memes you two always share. It’s funny how such stupid images were what brought you two together, starting a near inseparable bond. Hard to believe it’s only been three months.  
The sun begins to set. Of course, you only know this because of the light hitting Sissel’s neck at _just_ the right angle.  
“Fuck, man, my neck’s killin’ me...”  
He groans in pain, and you have to stop yourself from letting your mind wander.  
“Uh, maybe you should try putting down your stupid-ass hair? What are you, a banana?”  
“LMAO, maybe.”  
Despite his sass, he starts to undo his blond hair from the usual elaborate updo.  
...Damn.  
He looks good.  
Really good.  
Like, so good you could get on your knees at any moment and- nevermind.  
You decide to break the silence, smirking as you ask “So you finally decided to tame that beast of a hairdo?”  
He replies with a wink. “Like you’re one to talk, _Dave._ ”  
Hearing him say your name makes your body feel chills all over. His low, seductive voice was only made hotter by the way he spoke. Lengthening certain words for effect while skipping through others effortlessly, him getting tongue-tied or stumbling was an impossibility. But hearing your name spoken through that voice?  
It was heaven.  
“Dude. You alright?”  
Fuck, you went into another trance. You need to stop doing that... it makes things really awkward sometimes.  
“Oh yeah, I’m alright. Everything’s going pretty sexily right now,” you say, sparking laughter from both of you and a fist bump. “It’d only get better if you took your pants off.”  
Oh god, why did you say that? You can already feel your face turning a bright scarlet red. Please let him take it as a joke...  
You hear a zipper. Worst/Best case scenario A has begun.  
“Nah, I’m just messing with you.”  
Sissel zips his fly back up and takes his seat back next to you, his hair still down from before. This time, however, he wraps his arm around your shoulder, making you two closer than ever before. Gosh, just being around him made you...shift a little. You hear his attractive laugh directly in your ear, making you jump a bit in your seat.  
“Got a problem there, amigo?” Sissel’s hands teased you, hovering around your crotch but not touching a single inch. It frustrated you down to your core, but you had to play it cool.  
“Maybe I do,” you responded with a wink. This all felt so surreal - come on Dave, pull yourself together! Just deny anything happened and you’ll be fine. Don’t-  
“Why don’t you... _help a fella out?_ ”  
Fuck.  
He slides the cover off of the futon almost instantly to reveal an array of condoms. Any brand, any flavor: you name it.  
“Pick your poison, baby,” he says, leaning over you seductively.  
By the time you selected one from the bunch, your partner was already nearly nude. When he saw you, he swept behind you and threw your shirt off like it was a rag - unnecessary trash. To him at that moment, you were all he wanted. Before you knew it, you were lying exposed on the futon, the only things you could see being strands of hair and Sissel’s emerald eyes sparkling in the moonlight.  
“S-so...we’re really d-doing this, huh?” In this situation, you couldn’t help but stutter. This all felt like an amazing dream...  
“Yeah, homie. We’re making.  
This.  
Happen.”


End file.
